Breathe
by Tiro
Summary: Sam didn't like water at this very moment. Or rather, he didn't like water creatures, especially not when they take his brother under water.


**Breathe**

**Summary**: Sam didn't like water at this very moment. Or rather, he didn't like water creatures, especially not when they take his brother under water.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: None really.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Supernatural.

Takes place in season one somewhere.

-o-

Sam didn't like water at this very moment. Or rather, he didn't like water creatures who thought it would be fun to take his brother under water for three _freaking_ minutes. As he fought against the slimy hands holding his brother down, Sam wondered just what they hell they were doing here.

The case should've been simple. Three unusual drowning cases in the same lake, it told the Winchester brothers they had a water creature to deal with. Wasn't a particular hard thing to deal with, but for some reason the water creature had allured them, forced them to come out to the lake and there it had made its damn move. They had arrived at the lake and they both had discussed what they should do to put this bastard to rest. Arming themselves with various tools to slow it down they had closed in on the lake. Once having walked half around the lake with no water creature showing, Dean stepped a bit closer and a hand had shot out of the water, grabbed his big brother's ankle and pulled. Hard. Dean went down, and into the water. Sam had thrown caution for wind and dove after. He had seen the face of the water creature for a moment, and the thing dared to _grin_ at him.

However, it was soon going to learn why one shouldn't mess with Sam and Dean Winchester. Especially not Sam Winchester when he was in a rage and his brother were in danger. That was practically _suicidal_.

And of course they had to stumble upon this one fucking unique water creature who wouldn't be able to be killed other than to give its own medicine back; drown the fucker yourself. It could hold its breath for ten minutes but Sam would make sure the thing wouldn't come up _ever again_.

Water splayed in the air, Sam was the winner and as he hauled his brother's body up he lifted one foot and stomped it down, pinning the creature to the bottom. It was only waist-high for him so normally one wouldn't have any troubles getting up but no matter how strong Dean was the creature that held him down was a bit stronger than that. It was nothing compared to a rage-filled Sam though, especially when he activated the spell that would keep it down there. He removed his boot but nothing came up nor did anything grab at him. Note to self: writing the spell on the underside of the boot did work, and should be considered when in need.

Hauling Dean up from the water Sam got more worried when the body remained limp in his grasp. He turned Dean over and saw water dribble out of his mouth, then turned him to his back and felt for a pulse. There was a weak one but Dean wasn't breathing anymore, and Sam really wanted to kick that water creature's ass, however he had a brother to think off and so he bent Dean's head back a bit and started giving him air. It was lucky Dean wasn't aware of this, otherwise he would be mortified and beg for Sam to put a gun to his head. Touching another guy's lips just wasn't Dean's thing.

The coughing made Sam pull away and quickly turn his brother to the side, letting him get the water out of him. Dean opened his eyes, looking up at the younger one who said:

"Just breathe, Dean, breathe."

"Fucking… water… _fuck_…"

"Yeah, keep on breathing."

"Fucking… creep… wher' izzit?" Dean kept on coughing but tried to sit up.

"Um…" Sam didn't know whether it had drowned yet or not. "Down there."

"Gotta… kill it, Sammy…"

Another hacking cough sent Dean back to the ground. He was gasping for breath and Sam pulled him up, looked over at the lake. No movement. The younger brother went a bit closer to the edge, let his hand sink into the water. No hand grabbing hold of his. No tugging. No pulling him in.

"I think it's already dead, Dean."

"… Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh… tha's good…"

Dean blacked out.

-o-

When he woke up again he was dry, in new clothes, in bed, tucked in lying on his side, and something heavy on his arm. He yanked his head up, head sticking in all directions and blinked blearily. His throat still hurt. Damn water-thingy making him almost drown. His head was still out swimming it appeared and he dropped it back on the soft pillow, looking down his arm to see what the fuck was cutting off the blood-supply to his poor fingers.

Sam's breath puffed out on his exposed skin and Dean let out an:

"Huh."

He got up his other hand, and poked Sam on the forehead. The giant rose with a might roar… or something like that. More like something between a yelp and a groan. Sleep-filled eyes, yet wide open, stared at him and Dean grinned at the sight of the sleep-tousled hair his brother had. Sam still stared.

"Dude," Dean said after a while, "breathe."

Sam took a breath, then another, then quite promptly let his head fall back, this time Dean managing to move away his slowly awakening arm.

"What the hell, Sam?"

"Don't do that again."

"Don't do what again?"

"_That_," Sam repeated as if that would solve anything.

"And what's _that_?" Dean asked.

"_That_… drowning thing. Don't do it again!"

"It wasn't as if I could help it!" Shouting however, was a bad idea and Dean started couching. He curled up, it felt like razors cut through his throat and then over the roaring in his ears he heard Sam say:

"Dean, breathe!"

The man took a deep, gulping breath. If it sounded a bit like a choked sob, no one commented.

"Bad… idea."

"Yeah, bad," Sam said. "You can breathe now?"

Dean looked over at him. A couple of hours ago he hadn't been able to. Sure, his throat was giving him a hard time but the air went in just fine.

"Yeah," he answered softly. "Yeah, I can breathe now."

And that, he supposed, was a good thing.

End

* * *

Weird little one-shot. Hope you enjoyed.

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
